Can You Keep A Secret?
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They hadn't told anyone the entire truth about the night he disappeared... but is he still alive? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine, werewolf-queen-022 and GirlGoneGamer)


_**A year ago…**_

" _Now this will give this a really nice taste." Jeff responded before tipping the white powder into the Thai red curry and stirring it in._

" _Are you sure we should be doing this?" Matt asked._

" _Dude, you saw what he did to her." Jeff replied, before gesturing his head towards Ashley. "She put a restraining order against him but yet he still broke her eye socket and busted her cheek and lips up."_

" _Jeff's right, plus we've told you many times that you could have bailed out but yet here you stand." Ashley said, Matt gently rubbing his hand up and down her back._

" _I'm sorry Ash but what if someone finds out what we are doing?" Matt replied._

" _They're not going to find out. We're gonna poison him, wrap him up in_ _some tarp and dump his body into the lake."_ _Ashley explained._

" _Sounds kinda simple."_ _Jeff_ _simply said, before finishing stirring the curry and dumping the wooden spoon into the_ _sink._

" _So Kyle thinks you are that scared that you lifted the restraining order?" Matt asked._

" _Yep he thinks so, but I've had enough of his bullshit. As far as he's concerned we're going back to me being afraid of him and him being able to use me as a punching bag."_ _Ashley explained._

" _How long until he gets home?" Jeff asked._

" _In about 10 mins." Ashley answered._

" _Perfect, we'll disappear and come back soon." Jeff said before both him and Matt left through the back door._

" _Damn it Jeff. Why do you have to make it smell so good?" Ashley muttered._

 _After waiting for about 10 minutes Ashley heard the front door open and took a deep breath._

" _Trash little bitch, where are you?!" Kyle yelled, Ashley shaking a little as she put the rice and curry into a bowl._

" _I'm in the kitchen!" Ashley called back._

" _Where's the food?! I always expect food to be ready when I come home!" Kyle yelled._

" _I'm sorry Kyle." Ashley pleaded before quickly coming out from the kitchen and into the dining area and putting the bowl down._

" _Where's the spoon?" Kyle asked, Ashley gasping before running back into the kitchen and grabbing a spoon._

 _She looked up at Kyle as she put the_ _spoon next to the bowl and Kyle glared at her before grabbing her hair and throwing her to the ground._

" _That's for not having my dinner ready and this-" Kyle yelled before kicking her in the ribs "-is for not_ _having the spoon ready." He finished, Ashley whimpering in pain._

" _Now get up and start cleaning!" Kyle demanded, Ashley standing up and_ _going back into the kitchen as Kyle ate._

" _So long Kyle." Ashley muttered, a evil smirk on her face..._

 **Present time…**

" _Damn it, stop thinking about that! You did the right thing and swore to never think about it again!"_ Ashley thought to herself before slapping her hand against her head.

"Hey, stop doing that!" Amanda responded, gently lowering Ashley's right hand out of concern.

"Don't touch me again!" Ashley hissed.

Amanda narrowed her eyes, startled that Ashley had snapped at her… but then trailed behind a bit on the walk, staying next to Finn instead before Ashley's phone chimed and she looked at the text message.

' _Watch yourself Ashley, the truth always comes out no matter what xo.'_

Ashley looked at Finn and and Amanda before quickly deleting the message.

She looked away, heading up a bit further next to Tye.

"Now you see why I'm worried?" Amanda whispered as Finn rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

"She's probably just got a lot on her mind." Finn whispered.

"I know but she rarely gets angry at me." Amanda responded quietly, the group continuing their walk… until Amanda was shoved down before she could blink, Finn crouching down to her as Tye pulled Ashley back.

"What?!" Ashley asked.

"You just shoved your best friend down!" Tye responded as Finn helped Amanda up.

"No I didn't!" Ashley growled, checking on Amanda.

Snickering was heard until it turned to yelping and they saw Coach Bill Demott pull Alexa out of the line.

"That was childish, even for you!" Bill replied, having known Amanda and Ashley since they were kids.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you to a bloody pulp." Ashley said.

"It was just to alleviate the boredom, chill!" Alexa responded angrily.

Back at the Performance Centre, Amanda had gotten cleaned off and dressed in normal clothes… her right knee bandaged, she heard her phone chime and picked it up, thinking it was a text from Yuki.

But it was from a number she didn't know.

' _Watch yourself around those Hardy kids, people who get too close to them, get dumped.'_

' _Ha ha, you're just someone playing a prank because you're bored! Get off the keyboard and get some fresh air!'_ Amanda responded as Finn wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Someone bothering you?" Finn asked.

"Just some faceless, nameless punk. He'll go away completely or retreat back to the place he uses as shelter and troll someone else." Amanda responded before switching on the camera and activating selfie mode, taking a picture of them before uploading it to her Twitter account with the caption _'Another day with me and my Demon King.',_ the last part as a playful jab.

At the same time, Seth got the picture sent to him as well as a text on his phone from the same number.

' _Oh, how cute of them, huh? Pictures say a lot more than words… what do you think those pictures of you and Ash say?'_

Seth turned around, seeing Tye.

"You look spooked, you okay?" Tye asked.

"Yeah… I think someone is trying to mess with me." Seth said.

"Happens with people." Tye responded.

At the hotel bar, Amanda and Finn were drinking when Yuki, Dianne and Dakota found them.

"Barely before 5 in the evening… that's not like them." Yuki responded, Dianne and Dakota nodding in agreement before they approached the two.

"Hey, guys." Amanda responded, a half empty glass of red wine in her left hand.

"You look like hell." Dianne replied.

"That bad of a day?" Dakota asked.

"Sorta…" Amanda replied, Finn rubbing his right hand up and down her back as she leaned against him.

"She got some text earlier that I perceive as threatening but she's sure someone's just messing around." Finn explained.

"Threatening?!" Yuki responded.

"Towards Ash, Matt and Jeff… don't know why though because neither Matt or Jeff are answering my phone calls." Amanda replied.

"They better say something about this." Yuki stated.

"They better." Amanda responded, finishing her glass of wine.

She thought back to a night where things had gotten threatening for her.


End file.
